This invention relates to high pressure lightweight flanges, particularly of the type found in aircraft engine construction. Examples of prior art flange arrangements are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and flange arrangement use in particular with engine casings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,881; 3,520,134 and 3,674,497.